Commonly, a component is coupled to a wall of a part using a nut and bolt arrangement. The nut is positioned on one side of the part. The bolt is extended through both the component and part, from the opposite side of the part, to engage the nut. The bolt engages the nut by rotating the bolt relative to the nut. Relative rotation of the bolt and nut continues until the component and part are effectively clamped between the bolt and nut.
To facilitate relative rotation of the nut and bolt, the nut is held in place while the bolt is rotated. The nut can be manually held in place by an operator through use of a tool. Optionally, the nut is mechanically held in place by permanently fastening, bonding, or adhering the nut to the part.